Charlas breves
by gabomon01
Summary: Conversaciones entre Lincoln Loud, a sus diecisiete años, con sus amadas hermanas. Algunas, en circunstancias más amorosas que otras. OJO: Loudcest. "The Loud House" fue creado por Chris Savino y pertenece a Nickelodeon y Viacom.
1. Graduación - Jugo

**Graduación**

—Buenos días, chico.

Esa voz tan peculiar me despertó en la mañana. La gran diferencia, en cuanto al resto de veces que la había escuchado en mi vida, es que ahora sonaba tersa. Como un ronroneo.

—Buenos días, Luna. ¿Despertaste hace mucho?

Así es. Se trataba de Luna, quien estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, y con el cuerpo girado hacia mí. Su bonito rostro pecoso me observaba muy de cerca, y ver sus ojos maliciosos me recordó en buena parte el motivo de que ella estuviera en mi apartamento, vistiendo solamente unas bragas estilo bikini color rosado intenso.

Me respondió: —Acabo de despertar, pero no quería pasar un minuto más viéndote dormir. Te prefiero despierto.

Sonreí al escuchar eso. Cuando intenté sentarme, logré sentir un ligero dolor en las piernas y el abdomen que me hizo emitir un quejido. Desistí de esa posición.

—¿Adolorido? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Y mucho, Luna… Imagino que estás contenta.

—Tanto como tú. Debiste ver tu sonrisa anoche… No has dejado de ser un lindo niño aún a tu edad.

No pensaba decir nada al respecto, pero decidí hacerlo.

—Lo admito. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Así como lo oyes.

—Exageras.

—¡No! En verdad, me maravillé de todo lo que sabes hacer. Eres una experta. Si no es mucha molestia, podrías decirme... ¿Cómo has aprendido? No diré nada a nuestros padres si los veo. Lo prometo.

Ella no dudó en contestar mi atrevida pregunta.

—En parte por Chunk, y por otra parte gracias a Sam. Pero tú has sido mi graduación, Linky.

—Espera… ¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté, sentándome en un segundo e ignorando los dolores.

Ella se limitó a ponerse encima mío, y en lo que yo me distraje contemplando sus senos, pequeños pero redondos, me estampó un beso breve y fuerte en la boca.

Al separarse, respondió: —Dejaré que lo adivines. Eres un chico listo, ¿O no?

La vi salir hacia la puerta, meneando sus caderas con malicia y luciendo un trasero muy lindo, adornado por un pequeño tatuaje de rosas con espinas al final de la espalda. Mientras la admiraba, el sabor en mis labios se sentía cada vez más dulce.

* * *

 **Jugo**

Abrí la hielera, y todavía quedaba una lata de jugo. Era justo lo que yo necesitaba en ese soleado día de paseo en la playa.

Lola apareció detrás de mí, escudriñando lo que restaba dentro de la caja.

—Ese es mi jugo, ¿verdad, Linky?

—De hecho es mío, Lola.

Mi hermana frunció el ceño.

—Creo que no comprendiste lo que dije. Ese jugo que está ahí me pertenece. ¿No es así, hermano?

Y su rostro furioso quedó justo frente al mío. Llegó el momento de resignarme.

—Seguro. Cómo digas, Lola.

—¡Gracias, Lincoln! —fue su nueva reacción, con una sonrisa elegante, pero carente de cualquier tipo de burla.

El tiempo pasa y hay cosas que siguen siendo iguales. Claro está que algunas cosas sí llegan a ser diferentes, como el aspecto de Lola, ahora que ya tiene doce años. Por eso, mientras yo me sentaba en la toalla y ella se recostaba a mi lado, me vi obligado a preguntarle:

—¿En verdad no te prohibió Mamá que usaras ese traje de dos piezas?

—No —respondió de forma instantánea, aunque todos en la familia sabemos que eso no es garantía de sinceridad. El que usara esas prendas, minúsculas y de color rosa, era algo que no me dejaba descansar tranquilo. Ella prosiguió: —Tú sabes lo importante que es para mí el lograr un bronceado perfecto.

—Cualquiera que te conozca sabe que tú has sido siempre perfecta.

—Eso fue muy dulce. Pero ni en sueños te librarás de aplicarme la loción bronceadora.

—Rayos —comenté, mientras ella giraba su cuerpo, quedando con la espalda hacia arriba y meneando un poco sus anchas caderas. Al hacerlo, agitó un poco su cabellera dorada.

—No es motivo para que te quejes, Lincoln. Es más… Prometo que para compensarlo, dejaré que… Me tomes de la mano el resto del paseo.

Ella sonrió, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Supongo que las mías tenían ese mismo tono de color.


	2. Sofá

**Sofá**

Camino a casa, después de un largo día de trabajo en la editorial, pasé por la tienda de cómics para comprar en último número de la saga de _Ultimate Ace Savvy_. Lo había esperando tanto, que no podía esperar a llegar a mi pequeño apartamento y quedar solo en ropa interior para leerlo como se debe.

Dicho y hecho. Cuando solo me restaba lanzarme a mi único sofá cómodo, casi sin ropa, escuché sonar el timbre. ¿Pero quién podría ser?

Resultó que era Lori. Tuve que vestirme nuevamente a la velocidad de un rayo antes de dejarla pasar.

—Hola, Lincoln —saludó ella con serenidad. Su elegante traje de chaqueta y pantalón oscuros desentonaba en gran manera con el ambiente miserable de mi apartamento, el cual no he tenido tiempo de mejorar. Salvo, claro está, por el sofá. Ese hermoso mueble de color gris pardo que la mayor de mis hermanas me había obsequiado hace poco.

—Lori… ¿A qué se debe la visita sorpresiva?

—Disculpa por no avisar. Literalmente no quería llegar a mi casa aún. Hoy fue un día complicado en el trabajo, y en realidad quería visitarte un rato.

—Pues estoy encantado. Déjame servirte algo.

Corrí a servirle un vaso de agua y le dije que se sentara en "el sofá bueno" mientras yo acercaba un viejo banquillo para mí. Ella me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Linc… ¿Estabas leyendo algún cómic?

Su repentina adivinación me asustó.

—Sí, pero… ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Tienes la camiseta puesta al revés.

—¡Rayos! —exclamé, mientras ella reía más fuerte. Antes de que yo logrará huir de la vergüenza, ella me hizo señas para detenerme.

—Tranquilo —pronunció ella. —No era mi intención incomodarte. Al fin y al cabo, puedes estar como quieras. Este apartamento es todo tuyo.

Me volví a sentar, sin disimular mi asombro.

—Okey. Entonces, dime de lo que deseas hablar.

—Puede ser de la ilustración que estás haciendo. ¿Como la llevas?

Ah. De eso.

—Pues muy bien. ¿Quieres verla?

—Claro.

Encendí la computadora que tengo en la mesa del comedor y abrí mi carpeta de trabajo. La llamé cuando la imagen ya estaba en pantalla.

Era un retrato de ella, sentada en el piso de mi apartamento, con una taza de café en la mano y usando únicamente una de mis camisas de vestir, de esas anaranjadas. La perspectiva era desde arriba, la cual mostraba la perfección de su bellísimo rostro.

—¡Vaya! En realidad se ve muy bien. Sabía que no ibas a hacer un mal trabajo.

—Gracias. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Te lo mereces —respondí sonriente y bajando un poco la voz.

—Qué tierno. Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó dibujar?

—Honestamente, todo. Pero reconozco que he pasado más tiempo retocando tu mirada. ¿Sabes? La dibujé una vez, y la borré. Luego otra, y la modifiqué. Y ahora que estás a la par mía, pienso borrarla, porque no es igual.

Lori se sorprendió, y comentó de inmediato: —¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loco?

Tuve que explicar bien.

—No olvidaré cuando posaste para mí esa tarde. La mirada que me dabas… Tan serena, y a la vez apasionada… Es única. Por más que lo intente, nunca la podré plasmar.

Como si haber mencionado su mirada fuera un conjuro de invocación, los ojos de mi hermana se embellecieron, igual que en aquella tarde de domingo. Rayos. Ni siquiera logro imitar ese tono de azul.

Lori me dio un ligero toque en la nariz con uno de sus dedos. Se puso de pie, y mientras se alejaba dijo: —Bórralo todo.

Fue entonces que yo reaccioné asombrado: —Oye… No es para tanto.

Ella se detuvo frente al sofá. Estando ahí, dándome la espalda, empezó a desabotonarse la chaqueta, y luego dejó caer su pantalón. Su magnífica figura quedó ante mis ojos, apenas cubierta por una sedosa ropa interior negra: me dio nuevamente la impresión de que el paso del tiempo no logra más que aumentar su belleza.

Giró la vista hacia mí, y enfrenté otra vez su mirada hechicera. Eso me hizo ponerme de pie e ir hacia ella. Me detuve lo más cerca que pude sin invadir su espacio personal. Ella habló mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

—Tienes una nueva oportunidad de hacer un retrato perfecto de mí. Solo que esta vez comenzarás desde mis ojos.

—¿Y dónde voy a terminar? —pregunté.

—Donde quieras —fue su respuesta, acostándose y logrando que sus curvas se integraran al hermoso mueble.

Contemplé sus delicados pies, sus largas piernas, la suavidad de su trasero y esa espalda arqueada… Pero llegué a sus ojos, y me tomaron como rehén. El mundo desapareció: Solo ese azul cristalino existía.

Dos horas después, ya no estábamos en el sofá. Y tampoco estábamos vestidos.

La noche reinaba en mi poco iluminado dormitorio, pero aún así lograba admirar el esplendoroso cuerpo desnudo de Lori a mi lado, quien seguía abrazada a mí con firmeza y con una tierna sonrisa. Esa situación de ensueño me hizo lanzarle una pregunta.

—¿Lori?

—Dime, amor.

—Creo que esta vez sí lograré dibujar tus ojos tal como son.

Ella rió con suavidad.

—Yo sé que sí. Eres todo un artista.

Me dio un pequeño beso en la boca y yo le acaricié una de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

En efecto, el nuevo retrato quedó perfecto. De vez en cuando, Lori regresa a mi apartamento a contemplarlo. Y a veces, cuando su trabajo es muy pesado, me visita para que le pinte uno nuevo.


	3. Sueños

**Sueños**

Una tarde me encontré con Luna en el centro de la ciudad. Ella se veía muy bien, ya que aparte de su típica indumentaria de botas y minifalda, también usaba una chamarra de cuero negro. Por alguna razón, habíamos estado contactandonos con una frecuencia mayor a la usual. Por supuesto que eso no me molestaba. A cualquiera le gustaría pasar el tiempo junto a una mujer tan amena y bonita como ella, dotada de una sonrisa serena que simbolizaba lo asombroso de su carácter.

El agradable paseo fue pausado de forma repentina, cuando ella notó una guitarra en la vitrina de una tienda de instrumentos musicales. Pegó su embelesado rostro a la vitrina, y agachándose un poco, confesó:

—Observa eso, hermanito. _Sterret Hat Ride Plus_. Una lira de ensueño. Cuesta un ojo de la cara, pero ni te imaginas lo que anhelo tenerla en mis manos.

Me encantó escuchar de su sueño, así que repliqué:

—Deberías ahorrar para comprarla. Después de todo, me has contado de que estás logrando el éxito que siempre soñaste.

—¡Así lo haré, Linc! Ya lo verás. No sé si lograré realizar todos mis sueños, pero pienso luchar por cada uno de ellos.

Admiro a mi hermana. Siempre nos ha contagiado su entusiasmo, así que me decidí a apoyarla.

—Nunca te he considerado del tipo de personas que no logra lo que se propone, Luna.

Ella me dijo en un tono bastante serio: —No creas. Hasta yo tengo mi sueño imposible.

Me sentí mal de percibirla así. Alguien con un espíritu tan apasionado no debería hablar de ese modo. Me vi obligado a animarle.

—Entonces haz todo lo necesario para que se vuelvan posibles.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias… Me encanta que hables así. Ojalá que también logres cumplir el sueño que te parezca imposible.

La vi a los ojos y le dije:

—Quizás lo logre. Justo en este día ha empezado a convertirse en algo más anhelado.

—¿Me dirás qué es? Me gustaría que concuerde con el mío.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, decidí confesarlo.

* * *

Y así fue como, al anochecer, Luna y yo terminamos comiéndonos a besos en el piso de su apartamento.

Ella estaba sentada en la alfombra de la sala, vistiendo nada más su chamarra negra y unas bragas sport del mismo color. Yo, por mi parte, solo había alcanzado a desabotonarme la camisa y a quitarme los zapatos, todo por la prisa de abalanzarme sobre ese rostro bello y tierno que la adorna.

—Me sorprende lo rápido que eres quitando prendas, bro.

—Nada debe estorbar en el camino hacia mi sueño —respondí. Ella rió, y yo aproveché para acariciar su abdomen plano, su cintura y sus caderas. Toda la vida quise hacerlo, así como supuse que ella también siempre quiso tocar mi pecho desnudo.

Que toque lo que quiera.

Pregunté: —¿Y qué más deseas cumplir? Di todo, no seas tímida.

—A ver —contestó ella con una gran sonrisa, en actitud pensativa. —Aparte de lo que estamos a punto de cumplir, deseo que siempre estés a mi lado, Linc. A cada segundo.

—Eso es fácil. Sería capaz de ser tu nuevo ayudante con tal de estar cerca de ti en tus conciertos. ¿Y qué más?

—Que vivamos en una gran casa en Londres, con un estudio de grabación y muchas habitaciones. Por si las chicas nos visitan.

Mientras ella hablaba, yo había empezado a besar su cuello e iba notando cómo su voz se convertía en un susurro. Fue algo exquisito, como el aroma de su piel. Como su cuerpo.

—La tendrás. Y será enorme —comenté.

Su reacción fue: —¿Enorme? Presumido…

Justo cuando comprendí su chiste, un pequeño beso atrapó mis labios. Luego vino otro, y lo correspondí con uno prolongadisimo y salvaje mientras mis brazos se introducían en su chamarra para tomarla por la espalda. Ella se dejó caer, y sus piernas atléticas y hermosas me atraparon con firmeza, pero eso no era necesario: iba a detenerme hasta que no quedara nada que anhelar... Hasta que solo hubiera regocijo en nuestros corazones.

Luna tendrá su guitarra de ensueño tarde o temprano. Lo digo con toda seguridad, porque si ella no lo logra, de una forma u otra, seré yo quien asuma el reto y la dejaré a sus pies. Tras esa bella noche, puedo lograrlo todo en la vida.


	4. California

**California**

Tan solo me fui un par de minutos a conseguir dos piñas coladas al bar de esta playa. Nada más. ¿Cómo es posible que ella esté ahora tan rodeada de gente?

Qué pregunta. Ella ama el show. Ahora esos tres tipos con cámaras no dejan de fotografiar ese hermoso cuerpo en bikini amarillo. Creo que empiezo a odiar California.

Esas poses… ¿Dónde las aprendió? Se veía espectacular.

Uno de los fotógrafos habló: —Solo una pregunta, señorita Loud… ¿Ha venido a filmar algo o a descansar?

—A descansar, y a divertirme. Según me dijeron _aquí todo es playa_. ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¿Entienden?

Otro de ellos intervino: —El joven de cabello blanco, ¿es su novio?

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso usted _no-vio_ cómo nos besábamos en la arena?

Okey. Creo que ya habló demasiado. Decidí alejarlos de Luan en ese mismo momento.

—Con permiso, caballeros. Luan ya quiere estar sola.

Al verme, los tres paparazzi lanzaron una risita y me tomaron más fotos.

—Joven, ¿qué se siente estar en una relación con una de las estrellas juveniles del momento?

—¡Pues es algo que se disfruta sin intrusos! —grité mientras le daba una patada suave a cada uno. Por supuesto, mi hermana se limitó a disfrutar la escena y a quitarme una de las piñas coladas.

—¿Un brindis? —preguntó con inocencia. Yo le respondí con severidad.

—¿Por hacer pública nuestra relación a los medios?

—No seas _medio-dramático_. Creo que esa boquita y esos labios tuyos la hicieron pública primero. Sin olvidar a tus manos…

Al decir esas últimas palabras, me lanzó una de esas miradas que tanto me derriten. Seguramente notó que logró un efecto en mí, así que dijo a continuación:

—Brindo… Por California. La tierra en que Linc por fin se siente libre.

—Por California —proseguí yo. —Donde Luan Loud está logrando ser una superestrella.

Probamos la bebida. El dulce líquido invadió nuestras gargantas y nos refrescó la mente. Me hizo recordar todos dulces de estos meses.

Empezamos a cambiar por la orilla y tomados de la mano. Mientras ella me hablaba de cosas divertidas, yo me limitaba a verla sonreír.

—¿Qué opinas al respecto, Linky?

—Que tienes razón —respondí de forma automática.

Ella comentó, con un leve puchero: —Creo que no me estabas poniendo atención.

—En eso tienes razón también.

Luan me soltó de la mano y se puso frente a mi, molesta.

—¡Oye!

Yo me limité a reír. Rayos. Nunca me aburro de estar con ella, pero la prefiero alegre. Es por su alegría que yo la seguí hasta otro estado, a miles de kilómetros de nuestro hogar, tras ser contratada: sabía que no podría vivir sin contemplar su rostro feliz, ni escuchar su risa.

—Escuché todo. Y todo lo que me dijiste me gustó. Creo que al final eso es lo que importa.

Ella se inclinó ligeramente, con un gesto de incredulidad. Cuando su busto empezaba a distraerme, ella preguntó:

—Entonces habrás escuchado lo que yo tengo ganas de hacerte.

"Rayos… ¿Qué habrá dicho?", pensé y traté de evitar que mi mente se pusiera demasiado creativa. Iba a pedir una pista cuando ella me interrumpió.

—No respondas —ordenó, colocando un dedo en mis labios. Con una sonrisa traviesa, se puso rápidamente atrás de mí y pasó su mano derecha por mi espalda. Yo me limité a sentir un escalofrío bajo ese sol playero.

—Creo que ya tengo una idea —terminé admitiendo.

—Qué bueno. Celebrémoslo con toda… ¡ _Nalgarabía_! —y con la misma delicada mano me dio una vigorosa manotada en el trasero. Huyó hacia el agua, dejando caer el resto de la bebida y riendo a carcajadas.

Tras unos segundos para recuperarme del susto, estaba listo para seguirla a donde estaba. Pero antes, verifiqué que no hubiera fotógrafos cerca. El show que se aproximaba sería algo más intenso.


	5. Secretos

El que hasta hace poco era un rincón secreto en Chicago iba a traemos momentos de inimaginable dulzura esa noche.

Sin embargo, la ubicación de ese lugar no era el único secreto que estábamos compartiendo.

La cortísima falda de su encantador atuendo de _City Girl_ se agitó con suavidad cuando ella sacó la llave del apartamento con un giro sobrio. Rayos. Amo lo bien que le queda esa prenda.

Al abrir la puerta, la elegancia del lugar me dejó boquiabierto. Muebles blancos sobre una fina alfombra marrón y un hermoso candelabro eran lo primero que saltaba a la vista, pero no era lo mejor.

Había una imponente vista nocturna del lago Michigan, con el horizonte iluminado del centro de la ciudad al fondo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Lori con tranquilidad. —¿No te parece literalmente la mejor vista del mundo?

—Estoy asombrado. Mejor de lo que imaginé.

—La otra vez que vine fue sola. Así que me prometí a mí misma regresar con buena compañía —confesó, mientras me daba una suave caricia en la espalda.

Lo primero que hicimos fue pedir servicio a la habitación. Unos refrescos, un par de _Club Sandwiches_ , y un mueble girado hacia la enorme ventana que nos mostraba esa vista inolvidable.

Ahí estábamos, con el cuarto poco iluminado, contemplando el espectáculo casi en silencio, sentados y abrazados de un modo muy cariñoso. Lori se había quitado las zapatillas, los guantes y la boina, y con un impulso maternal había acercado mi rostro a su cálido pecho. Otro de los mejores lugares del mundo.

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad? —me preguntó en un susurro.

—Totalmente —respondí en voz baja, viendo a la ventana y disfrutando de su busto soberbio.

Yo callaba, pero mi corazón deseaba gritar. Decir a toda voz que estaba feliz, y no por el hotel, sino por ella. Mi hermana mayor, la que siempre me cuidó y a la que en secreto consideré la mujer de mis sueños durante años. Hasta que, en una tarde solos en casa, un cruce de miradas nos hizo revelar nuestros sentimientos.

Su delicada mano acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad. Rayos. Amo que haga eso.

—Qué calladito —comentó ella de repente y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro magnífico.

—No quisiera arruinar el momento diciendo alguna tontería.

—Estás siendo exagerado. Nunca olvides que adoro cualquier cosa que me digas. Eres literalmente lo más tierno que existe.

Su adorable comentario me hizo corresponder con algo igual de cariñoso.

—Te lo diré. Este momento es perfecto. Estar contigo, aquí, es como un sueño del que no quisiera despertar. Nada lo haría mejor.

—Yo no estaría muy segura de eso último —respondió ella, separándose y recostandose en el sofá.

La vi en silencio, con esa bella mirada enmarcada por su cabello dorado. Y ya no pude resistirme. Tuve que acercarme a su rostro, verla cerrar sus ojitos y recibir mis labios en los suyos. Esa sensación, la de besar a una diosa, es algo por lo que uno vendería su alma al diablo. Su ligera respiración se iba acelerando poco a poco. Mi mano izquierda pasó con delicadeza entre los cabellos rubios de mi chica, a la vez que mi mano derecha exploraba de forma irrespetuosa la longitud de sus muslos sedosos. La minifalda azul de su primoroso traje se había levantado, dejando al descubierto aquella linda ropa interior blanca que tantas veces había logrado espiar en el camino… Tantas, que hasta empecé a sospechar que ella me dejaba vérsela a propósito.

Hice una pausa para admirar sus prendas íntimas al descubierto. Ella rió un poco al notarlo.

—Me encanta saber que te hago perder tu tierna mirada —dijo.

—Me vuelvo loco por ti… ¿Lo sabías?

—Es más que obvio. Y me encanta tu locura también. Aunque... No te muevas. Déjame hacer algo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle

de qué estaba hablando, tomó su celular y se dispuso a tomar una fotografía del mi cara. Mi reacción fue retroceder y poner una sonrisa de incomodidad.

—Oye, ¿por qué haces eso? —pregunté al fin. Pero el flash ya me había deslumbrado. Lori vio la pantalla, y lanzó una risita.

—Solo porque te veías lindo. Nada más.

—En ese caso… —fue mi reacción, tomando su celular y disponiéndome a hacer lo mismo, con el fin de plasmar su maravillosa sonrisa. Pero ella se sentó de inmediato, haciéndome caer hasta el suelo.

—Alto. Esa no es la foto que necesitas.

Se puso de pie. Sentí que había estropeado el momento al quitarle el celular. Iba a disculparme de todo corazón, pero la vi caminar hacia la enorme ventana. Ahora había poco de sus bellos rasgos, y se había convertido en una silueta: una de largas piernas, armoniosas caderas y una cintura estrecha, todo enmarcado por las miles de luces multicolores en la ciudad y el reflejo del lago. Dio una media vuelta, y con las manos en las caderas, asumió una pose sensual.

—¿Algo que decir? —me preguntó desde su nueva ubicación. Obviamente, no dije nada. Como fan de la fotografía, tenía claro de que había un tesoro frente a mis ojos. Tomé el celular, y le hice una foto. Otra más, y otra más, cada una con poses diferentes. Tras unas ocho fotos, ella se acercó y le entregué el teléfono.

—Me encantan. Qué buen fotógrafo. Muchas gracias, Linky. Regreso pronto.

Me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y caminó hacia el baño. Me quedé solo, y justo cuando empezaba a recordar lo bien que había transcurrido la noche sonó una notificación de mi celular.

Lori había posteado la mejor de las fotos en su instagram, junto a una descripción que rezaba:

"Disfrutando de mi estancia en Chicago junto a mi ❤"

Sentí un fuerte escalofrío de los iré a la cabeza. ¿Ella estaba haciendo público lo nuestro? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

—Lori… ¿Estás segura de que deseas… Postear eso? ¿Qué pasaría si…?

—Linky… Cállate un ratito —me interrumpió ella. —Claro que quiero hacerlo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Lo sabrás en unos segundos.

Antes de poder hacer otra pregunta, el resto de mis hermanas empezó a comentar la foto.

Luna: "Cómo molas, tía #ShadowDancer"

Leni: "Hola, Lori y Linky, los quiero"

Luan: "Qué foto tan brillante, jaja ¿entiendes?"

Lynn: "Al menos no es una foto melosa de los dos…"

Lucy: "Oscuridad… Me gusta."

Lola: "Exijo que me lleven a ese hotel algún día!"

Lana: "Qué lugar tan oscuro. De seguro se están aburriendo ahí".

Lisa: "Hay museos interesantes en Chicago. Deberían visitarlos en lugar de perder el tiempo".

Lori por fin explicó.

—Te tenía esa sorpresa. Nuestras hermanas ya saben lo nuestro, y lo aprueban.

Sentí que el corazón se me detenía por unos segundos. Tras un rato sin poder emitir un sonido, logré preguntar:

—¿No se asustaron? ¿No pensaron mal de nosotros?

—Para nada. Dicen que siempre nos apoyarán. Ellas literalmente son lo máximo.

Por supuesto que lo son. Solamente Lori es la mejor de todas. Mi chica.

Ella concluyó: —¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Ya no debes callar lo que sientes. Ahora hasta puedes gritar.

Lo dijo con serenidad. Pero un ligero brillo travieso en sus ojos me intimidó y me hizo desviar la mirada, mientras empezó a dirigirse hacia el dormitorio, meneando la faldita y con los pies aún descalzos.

Tenía razón. Ahora podía gritar.

Y ambos lo hicimos. Esa larga y apasionada noche gritamos nuestro amor como si el mundo entero nos observaba. Ya fueran sus dulces gemidos, mi agitada respiración, la violencia de sus orgasmos o la forma en que repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, todo era una declaración a la humanidad. Éramos libres. Esa libertad recién conquistada iba a estar repleta de amor verdadero por siempre. Para siempre.


	6. Visita

**Visita**

Una tarde tuve oportunidad de regresar a la vieja casa Loud. Desde que me mudé a Great Lakes City trato de visitar a mis padres y mis hermanas menores en cuando puedo. Como siempre, fui recibido con gran algarabía. Aunque...

No tardé mucho en notar la ausencia de alguien.

Pregunté por Lana, y las chicas me contaron que iba a tener su primera cita oficial con un chico de la secundaria. Por ese motivo había estado arreglándose con ayuda de Lola y de mamá.

Subí a su habitación, y la encontré sola, parada frente al espejo. Usaba un primoroso vestido azul marino que le llegaba a las rodillas, y su cabello tenía un peinado novedoso, pero que recordaba al de hace seis años. Ahora que ya cumplió los doce sigue teniendo ese aire ingenuo y puro de entonces.

—¿Qué tal, Lans? —pregunté, y el sonido de mi voz le hizo girar la vista hacia mí. No voy a mentir: extrañaba ver su tierno rostro y sus grandes ojos azules, así como descubrir esa chispa de alegría que surgía cada vez que me tenía frente a ella.

—-¡Yupi! ¡Por fin viniste, Linc! —exclamó ella y se abalanzó con rapidez hacia mí, dándome un vigoroso abrazo. Mi pequeña Lana… No importa cuánto crezca, su alma de niña no deja de ser la alegría de mi vida.

Al terminar el abrazo, dije: —Vaya… Te ves preciosa. ¿Vas a una cita?

—Así es. Un chico que me gusta me invitó. No estaba muy segura de mi aspecto, pero…

—No lo dudes. Él va a deslumbrarse cuando te vea.

Lana desvió ligeramente la mirada.

Me sentí obligado a preguntar: —¿Crees que él te pida que seas su novia hoy?

—Sí.

—Es un chico con suerte, pero si te hace algo malo tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Ella rió.

—¡No te preocupes! Estos brazos han estado arreglando plomería por años. Ya están listos para romper los dientes de quién se lo busque. Además, no voy sola.

Me señaló un bolso, desde donde asomó su fiel Brinquitos II, casi como reportándose ante mí.

Tras una mirada cómplice, chocamos palmas. Pero después de unir las manos, no las separamos. Nos quedamos en silencio, como unidos por una fuerza invisible.

—Prométeme que siempre vas a cuidarte y a ser feliz.

—Lo prometo.

Antes que lograra romper el silencio nuevamente, mi hermanita levantó su otro brazo, y hablándome del cuello de la camiseta me atrajo hacia ella, para estamparme un fugaz beso en los labios. Duró quizás unos dos o tres segundos, pero es algo imposible de olvidar. Esa mezcla de atrevimiento y timidez, con un toque de sabor a goma de mascar, me acompañará por el resto de mis días.

Al separarse de mí, retrocedió un par de pasos y me mostró su rostro enrojecido al afirmar:

—Yo… Siempre soñé con que mi primer beso fuera contigo.

Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue: —Gracias. Pero, ¿por qué?

Retrocedió un paso más, y concluyó diciendo: —Me dijiste que fuera feliz. Ahora ya lo soy.

Bajó las escaleras y escuché a mamá darle unos consejos finales antes de su cita.

Ya pasaron varios meses desde que esto pasó. Según me dicen, Lana y su novio se llevan muy bien. Es un chico afortunado, sin duda. Pero yo me siento aún más afortunado.


End file.
